


Меняя основы

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Characters as Authors, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яна решает изменить кое-что в самой основе созданного ею мира. Теперь маги не обязаны будут блюсти целибат для сохранения Силы. И Алиса выбирает замужество. А после предстоит новый жизненный этап для жидких мя и ми, совместное творчество с Соней и даже свидания с усопшими родственниками!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меняя основы

1.

С тех пор, как Янка с семьёй почти переписала законы, хотелось ещё чего-то. А именно – исправить историческую несправедливость. Казалось, что так будет правильнее и лучше. В том числе для тех, кого она знает и даже сама придумала.

Изначально, когда только создавала Смолленд, – а может, и раньше, пока всё было на уровне туманных образов, Янка точно знала: волшебная сила несовместима с романтическими отношениями. В таких координатах задала мир, так жила и сама.

Как стала королевой, установила равные возможности для всех, но магов почему-то в расчёт не взяла. 

Впрочем, сначала она честно думала, что по-другому и быть не может. Если иметь в виду не придуманные, а сбывшиеся миры. А потом в Янкиной с сёстрами жизни появилась Маргит. Их родная мать. И дитя Эренделла полностью, без остатка.

Там-то весь тот уклад, который напридумывала Яна в отношении магов, не действовал. И стало почему-то стыдно и неловко. И захотелось исправить свою ошибку как можно скорее. Маги тоже люди, и многие очень хотят создать семьи, родить детей, но из-за «бзика» её величества лишены счастья.

А ведь целомудрие, как и любой обет, ценно, когда выбрано сознательно. Янка-то мечтала, чтобы магический дар компенсировал несложившуюся личную жизнь, чтобы оставшиеся одни перестали считать себя ущербными и могли даже гордиться. Или равняться на таких, как Рина – в её случае получился мужественный выбор. Мол, Сила дороже отношений, пусть и серьёзных.

Но одно дело читать об этом в книге и повышать собственную самооценку, особенно когда для тебя романтические отношения ценности не имеют и тебе только кажется, что они убили бы магию, а совсем другое – в таком мире родиться. Подросло новое поколение магов, и многие из них мечтают о своей семье. Или, может, мечтали бы, если бы такое было возможно.

Во всяком случае, выбор должен быть. И самой возможности обрадуются очень многие. Алиска уж наверняка, или Марья… Хотя с ними не мешает сперва поговорить. С Алиской проще – Марья-то в другом мире живёт… А родилась в Смолленде.

Обдумав всё это и не теряя больше времени, Янка помчалась в Светлый, оставив записку маме и сестричке.

– Есть у меня к тебе вопрос деликатный, Алиса, – начала королева.

– Конечно, спрашивай! – первой эмоцией ведьмочки было любопытство.

– Тебе хотелось бы завести семью?

– У меня есть… А, в смысле парня найти, жениха, замуж выйти? Хотелось. Много раз, но беспредметно. В кого-то конкретного ни разу не была влюблена.

– Именно. Чтобы у тебя была своя семья, ребёнок… Но чтобы и магия никуда не девалась, – тут Янка помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. – Я хочу исправить историческую несправедливость!

– А так что, правда можно? Я выросла в убеждении, что я другая и это не для меня, но часто было… трудно.

– Я думала подготовить обряд, чтобы маги без ущерба для своих способностей смогли обрести своё счастье. И даже Сила может увеличиться при рождении малыша.

– А при первом поцелуе? Прости, наглею, это ж в любом случае очень сложный обряд!

– Сила будет при вас даже если вы вступите в отношения, Алиса, – чуть улыбнулась Янка. Она понимала, что после обряда может очень сильно ослабеть. – Я сделала этот мир таким, я и исправлю свою ошибку… вы не должны страдать из-за моих дурацких комплексов…

– Только не выгори! Может, всем магам, кто заинтересован для себя или друзей, стоит тебе помочь?

– Я сама проведу этот обряд. Постараюсь не выгореть, но спасибо за намерения.

– Самой очень сложно, реморализацию вы вон втроём ставили!

– Не беспокойся, – заверила Янка ведьмочку. В это время к ним присоединилась Рина.

– Крёстная, а Яна очень глобальную вещь затевает!

– Яна? – Рина пристально взглянула на королеву. – Это правда?

 – Да, Риш. Я хочу дать возможность магам завести свою семью, родить детей, но при этом не потерять магической силы…

– Для многих это было бы большим прорывом к счастью, поддержу, хоть и не для себя, и постараюсь помочь.

– Я сама должна провести обряд, подружка, – улыбнулась королева. – И мне нужно древнее капище Бога Солнца….

– Хорошее место Силы…

– Просто… почему вы все должны страдать из-за моих идиотских комплексов?

– Ну не все, некоторых, например, меня, такая жизнь более чем устраивает! Но ты права, пожалуй, должна быть альтернатива, и мы не должны решать за наших крестников!

– Наверно, – чуть смутилась Алиса. – Даже Надюха замуж вышла, хотя мы все думали, что ей не надо и не захочется, значит, что-то в этом есть… – она была какой-то зажатой, не как обычно. Видимо, только осознавала, что некоторым желаниям можно и нужно давать волю…

– Это дело добровольное, конечно! – поспешила заверить королева. – Если кто из магов решит не заводить семьи, никто настаивать не станет.

– Конечно. Но возможность такая должна быть, и ни тот, ни другой выбор не должен осуждаться обществом, – серьёзно кивнула Рина.

– Вот именно. Ну, мне пора. Я должна всё подготовить… Если хотите, будьте рядом, – промолвила Янка.

– Будем, если что – и подхватим!

– Отлично. А я пока домой, а то меня потеряли уже, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка и, допив чай, поставила чашку на журнальный столик.

 

Королева вернулась во дворец. Её загадочный вид наводил на определённые размышления. И стоило ответить на пару вопросов от близких.

– О чём с друзьями секретничала? – спросила Маргит.

«Всё же хорошо, родная?» – передала Эльза.

«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».

– Да я и не секретничала особо, просто хотела узнать их мнение по одному вопросу. Я должна исправить историческую несправедливость и дать магам возможность обрести личное счастье без потери Силы.

– Хорошее решение, главное – не превращать в обязаловку.

– Это только на добровольных началах, мам. Кто хочет – создаст семью, мы поможем. А кто решит остаться так, как раньше – его право. А мне нужно отправиться к Капищу Солнца и подготовить обряд…

– Я с тобой! – поднялась Эльза.

– Я, если надо, тоже! – заверила и Маргит.

– Хорошо, но обряд я должна провести одна, – заявила Яна. – Я сама должна исправить свою ошибку, дорогие.

– Ну, хотя бы рядом постоять мы можем?

– Я буду рада!

– А перед обрядом тебе стоило бы сил набраться…

– Хорошо. Друзья на процедуре обряда тоже будут.

– Вот. Отличная моральная поддержка!

– Конечно, – кивнула Янка. – Да и притом это необходимо. А так я чувствую в себе достаточно сил. Завтра день летнего солнцестояния, надо поторопиться…

– А перед этим как следует выспаться!

– Хорошо.

«Надеюсь, я всё правильно делаю, родная».

«По-моему, более чем. Пошли спать, Яночка».

«Конечно, золотце».

– Воспользуюсь вашим советом и высплюсь. Пока, мам, – Янка чмокнула колдунью в щёку и отправилась с сестрёнкой набираться сил.

– Яночка, – спросила Эльза уже в спальне, – а с чего ты вдруг озадачилась этой проблемой? Расскажешь?

– Я просто сравнила, сестрёнка, если Ингрид вполне сможет совместить магию и семью, то Корнелии или Кассандре-то этого будет не дано, а вдруг им тоже захочется романтики и поцелуйчиков? – улыбнулась королева. – Да и потом, это я сделала этот мир таким… несправедливым к магам… Я и исправлю. Никто не должен страдать из-за моих идиотских комплексов, солнышко.

– Комплексы пусть остаются в прошлом, золотце, – и поцеловала сестричку. – Наша дорога сознательно такая, а хотеть и не мочь – гораздо хуже, чем мочь и не хотеть. Хорошее решение, Яночка.

– Спасибо, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ и приобняла. – Хоть я и выложусь по полной, но я никогда не пожалею о своём решении.

– Я же предлагала помочь, сестрёнка!

– Золотце, прости, но этот обряд должен провести один человек…

– Тебе виднее… Тогда я хотя бы рядом постою.

– Я же за тебя беспокоюсь, – голос дрогнул.

– Я за тебя – много больше!

«Просто я боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. А если что-то пойдёт не так, родная? Я никогда себе не прощу!»

«Так это с тобой может случиться, а не со мной! Вдвоём-то бремя напополам».

«Пусть уж со мной, чем тебя опасности подвергать. Но, думаю, ничего плохого не случится».

«Я тоже надеюсь, милая».

– Будь рядом, хорошо?

– Конечно!

– Спасибо!

Поговорив ещё немного, сестрёнки уснули.

 

2.

Багира подросла и обещала стать пушистой кошечкой. Излишне любознательная, она везде совала свой мокрый нос и теребила ленивого Дымка. Тот предпочитал лишний раз погреться на солнышке, свернувшись калачиком. А ещё он всего боялся, и сестру это чуть ли не бесило.

– Ну вставай же, лентяй! – сестра сильно толкнула братца когтистой лапой.

Дымок начал отлапливаться, даже задними отбиваться:

– Иди в мяк!

– Хватит спать, лежебока! Вокруг столько интересного! Пошли давай! – и дала сильного шлепка под хвост, отчего Дымок покатился кубарем.

Спорить было себе дороже.

– Ну, и куда мы пойдём? – зевая, спросил котёнок.

– Изучать мир! – Багира прошествовала вперёд, задрав пушистый чёрный хвост. Вздохнув, Дымок поплёлся за сестрой. Шли они довольно долго, пока не оказались на странной полянке. Со стороны слышался шорох и рычание. Потом из-за угла показалась огромная голова дворняги.

Дымок испуганно мявкнул и забился под ближайшее крыльцо.

Пёс медленно двигался на разъярённую Багиру. Та выгнула спину дугой и зашипела, бесстрашно глядя в глаза злому псу. Тот оскалил зубы.

И тогда котявка меньше его морды как вцепилась ему в нос!

С утробным мявом. Пёс завыл и ретировался. Багира лишь отряхнулась и мяргнула:

– Ну где ты там, вояка?

Дымок вылез из-под крылечка, имея вид того самого побитого пса, от стыда, что его сестра, а не он, бросился в бой.

– Ну, ты даёшь!

– А ты – лолюк! Мне уже жалко твою жену!

– Я обязательно начну драться! – пообещал Дымок. – После того, как посплю!

– Ладно-ладно!

 

В заповеднике тем временем Пальмира хватилась своих деток и жалобно замяукала.

– Да что ты за отец такой! – напустилась она на Базилио.

– Вообще-то я на работе! А они были при тебе!

– Надо или самим идти искать или попросить людей, – мяргнула Пальма.

– Я сейчас сам всё сделаю!

Базилио знал, к кому обратиться, но её величества во дворце не оказалось – королевская семья отбыла в какое-то Капище.

 – Жааалко, – протянул котяра.

– Может, я чем-то помочь смогу? – с Базилио общалась Надя.

– Котята пропали….

– Да ты что?! И ни одного свободного мага…

– А куда все отправились-то? И зачем? – полюбопытствовал Базилио.

– Королева совершает обряд, – это подошёл муж Нади. – И не все маги там, есть же я, дорогая!

– Прости…

– Я там был, но столько народу не нужно…

– Котята пропали. И мы не знаем, где они. А вдруг им грозит опасность? Ведь они совсем ещё маленькие!

– Понял. Базилио, позволь выдернуть у тебя несколько волосков… Пущу поиск по крови.

– Мрряу! – взвыл котяра, когда у него из хвоста колдун выдернул пару шерстинок.

– Не повезло, – Надя погладила кота. – Лучше б ты линял…

– Да уж, – согласился котяра. – Вы найдёте?

– Постараемся! – заверила Надя.

 

На круглой поляне всё было готово к сложному обряду. Друзья и семья стояли в сторонке. Эльза, правда, старалась держаться поближе к сестрёнке.

Мимо них пролетели по ветру шерстинки, но никто этого не заметил. Не до того было.

Янка, в белом одеянии, повернулась к стоявшим тут же деревянным идолам богини плодородия и бога Солнца. Логичнее в данный момент было просить помощи древних богов. В конце концов, это всего лишь обрядность, так казалось красивее, а по сути здесь стояли изображения ликов того же Единого Бога. И это понимали в том числе служители церкви. Часть которых тут же и присутствовала.

Чистым голосом королева прочитала слова гимна и принесла жертву в виде плодов земных. Словно в ответ вокруг поляны возникло свечение.

– Плодородие к плодородию, – тихо прошептал кто-то.

Янка продолжала священнодействовать и зажгла небольшой костерок, через который предстоит прыгнуть тем, кто всё-таки пожелает ребёнка. А через одного мага распространится на всех.

И подошла Алиса.

Янка возложила на неё руки и прочитала тихим голосом то ли молитву древним богам, то ли заклинание, снимающее блок на рождение детей. И то же заклинание оставляло Силу волшебнице, родившей ребёнка. Да и любому магу, пожелавшему отказаться от целибата в пользу семьи. Вот беспорядочный разврат мог и Силу растратить…

Алиса почувствовала необычайную лёгкость и, разбежавшись, прыгнула через костёр. Сияние над поляной стало ещё ярче. И каждый почувствовал в себе частичку этого света.

Из Янки же Сила постепенно уходила, не насовсем, правда. Её можно будет восстановить. С последним заклинанием свечение достигло апогея – обряд удался, и ошибка была исправлена. Все собрались было возвращаться, но Янка вдруг схватилась за сердце и упала без чувств.

К ней кинулись все, а первая – сестрёнка.

Жаль, доктора не было. Подскочившая Рина взяла подругу за руку и пощупала пульс.

– Похоже, Янка инфаркт получила. Срочно в больницу!

Доктор Лазарус как раз дежурил там.

Эльза тщетно пыталась пробиться к сестрёнке, но та не слышала – слишком серьёзное было состояние.

– Я сейчас! – сорвался вдруг Тони и куда-то убежал. Наверно, на будущее он возьмёт себе за правило носить сыворотку с собой.

Или просто хотел добавить ещё живительного ингредиента и зарядить на быстрое восстановление.

– В реанимацию! – засуетился лейб-медик и отдавал ещё какие-то распоряжения медперсоналу. Пока вокруг её величества суетились врачи и медсёстры, а Эльза, помертвевшая, тихо сидела на диванчике рядом с мамой. Та словно чувствовала и вовремя ослабила связь со старшей дочерью. Говорить принцесса была не в состоянии, только вспоминала светлые моменты жизни и то время, что была рядом. И надеялась, что эти воспоминания помогут Янке хоть как-то.

Вскоре подошёл доктор.

– Опасности нет, но надо очень долго отдыхать, после того, как её величество придёт в себя.

– Ну, отдых-то обеспечим, – заверила Маргит.

– А сердце сильно изранено, – продолжал Лазарус. – Много шрамов. И сильные психические нагрузки. Поосторожнее со здоровьем.

– Можно к ней? – тихонько спросила принцесса.

– Обязательно, ваше высочество.

Янка уже скорее спала, чем была без сознания, но всё ещё была очень бледна.

Эльза присела рядом, взяла сестрёнку за руку. И пыталась тихонько пробиться. Хоть и знала, что Яна бессмертная и обязательно выкарабкается, но на душе всё равно было тяжело и в глазах стояли слёзы.

И вот из глубины сестрёнкиного сознания появился слабый огонёк, ответ…

«Пока… жива. Прости за всё».

«Ты прости, что вовремя не помогла, милая».

«Ты ни в чём передо мной не виновата, никогда. А обряд, надеюсь, всё получилось?»

«И ты тоже! А обряд – всё прошло отлично, насколько я могу судить…»

Янка открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась.

– Яночка!

– Я восстановлюсь, сестричка!

В палату вошёл ещё один персонаж. Младшей сестричке рассказали уже всё.

– Яночка, ты героиня, не выкладывайся так!

– Просто… хотелось исправить свою ошибку, – еле слышно проговорила Янка, но сестрёнки и так всё поняли.

Они сидели на её постели и с двух сторон держали королеву за руки.

Вскоре подъехал Тони и ринулся в палату. Правда, постучал. Янка только вопросительно на него посмотрела.

– Я принёс лекарство!

– Хорошо.

Колдун недолго копался у столика со шприцами, набирая сыворотку.

– Позвольте?

Янка только поморщилась от укола, а потом согнула руку в локте.

От места укола по всему телу начало разливаться тепло. И какое-то новое ощущение. Последовал ещё вопросительный взгляд:

– Ещё один… ингредиент?

– Да, – Тони смущённо улыбнулся. – Не бойся, уже проверенный на добровольцах.

– На себе проверял, что ль?

– В первую очередь.

– И на мне тоже! – в палату вошла и мама.

– Вот, так что генетической несовместимости быть не должно, – уверенно сказал Тони.

– Спасибо в любом случае! – голос дрогнул.

– Так, её величеству нужен покой! – распорядилась колдунья.

Королеве и правда пока надо было только поспать. Снотворное действовало, сыворотка помогала, и подле уснувшей Янки осталась только Эльза.

 

3.

Дарк каким-то своим способом следил за полётом шерстинок. Поиск привёл в какую-то деревеньку.

 – Далековато они убежали! – задумчиво проговорила Надя.

– А ведь такие крохотные…

– Ох, чую, что они просто мир смотреть побежали.

– Хорошо хоть живые… Вон, обнялись и спят.

– Знал бы как вернуть, вернул бы…

 В это время вернулась Маргит с младшенькой.

– А… Яна где? – первой спросила художница.

– В больнице Яночка… Но это ненадолго.

– А что с ней? Что-то серьёзное?

– Совершила огромное волшебство. Выложилась.

– Она и мне чудо сделала, – улыбнулась Надя. – Может, она ещё сильнее будет…

– Точно будет, – подтвердила Маргит.

– Не нужно было, здоровье-то одно, – снова проговорила Надя.

– Твоё тоже.

– И я благодарна, вернее, мы с Кассандрой.

– А куда Дарк ушёл? – вопросила королева-мать.

– Так у Пальмиры котята потерялись. Он нашёл, но не придумал, как телепортировать, и пошёл пешком. Настоящий рыцарь!

– Янка бы через зеркало вытянула, – с улыбкой проговорила мама.

– Ну, вот Дарк до таких высот не поднялся и делает то, что умеет хорошо.

– Ну, Бог ему в помощь!

Дарк добрался до этой деревеньки на машине. И долго ходил вокруг, подбираясь.

Котята так забились… под чужое крыльцо… ещё за вора примут, позор-то какой!

Он тихонько позвал котят. Ничего в нём опасного не было.

– Дымок! – тихо зашептала-зашипела Багира. Она проснулась первой и принюхалась. – Да не бойся ты, свои!

Оба котёнка вылезли, и Дарк взял их на руки.

– Вот вы где, шалуны! Поехали домой, а то вас все потеряли! – Дарк устроил путешественников на заднем сидении и отправился в замок.

Надя сразу выскочила их встречать, а за ней бежали Пальмира и Базилио.

Пальма надавала детям когтистой лапой по задницам за то, что убежали без спроса, а потом стала вылизывать.

Нормальные кошачьи будни. К чести Дымка, он не стал валить всё на сестру.

– Ну вот всё и устроилось. Больше не пропадайте! – Надюха по очереди почесала котят за ушком.

Дымок замурчал, а Багира деловито спросила:

– А с кем гулять?

– Ну, если котята снова гулять пойдут, – объяснила молодая мамаша.

– Давайте с нами, когда у Кассандры прогулка, – предложил Дарк. – Мы и за город выезжаем, у нас же машина!

– Согласны! – мяргнуло кошачье семейство.

И таким образом всё разрешилось к всеобщему удовольствию.

 

Янка постепенно приходила в себя и восстанавливалась. С новым составом сыворотки восстановление происходило быстрее, чем раньше.

Тони постоянно наблюдал за пациенткой-другом и был счастлив за неё и горд за себя.

А сестрёнка вообще не отходила, только изредка.

Так что у Янки были сплошные позитивные эмоции.

Однажды она обратила внимание на немного хитроватый взгляд сестрёнки.  
«Неужели думаешь, что я?.. Да и мыслей у меня не было, солнышко», – и улыбнулась.

«Да я знаю, этот обряд ты не для себя делала, родная…»

«И ещё, Эльзочка, у меня кое-какие вопросы есть кое к кому. Подозреваю, что Алиса мне не всё рассказала тогда, какую-то свою приятную тайну хранит».

«То есть уже выбрала кого-то конкретного? Тогда, подозреваю, он тоже волшебник».

«У меня такие же подозрения. Надо как-то расспросить её. Если захочет, расскажет».

«Очень деликатно надо подвести её к этой теме».

«Встану на ноги, тогда допрошу, с пристрастием», – пошутила королева.

Эльза тихонько мелодично засмеялась.

Янка взяла сестрёнку за руку.

Эльза ответила пожатием:

– Поправляйся скорее, солнышко!

– Обязательно!  
  
Вскоре Янке настолько стало хорошо, что она смогла подняться на ноги и чувствовала себя на все сто. Близкие были счастливы за неё.

Рина тоже бывала у подруги. Янка сперва у неё думала прощупать почву, но Рина либо не знала, либо…  
– Если это такая тайна, то я не стану настаивать, – мягко проговорила её величество.

– Я считаю, Алиса должна сама рассказать…

– Но у неё есть кто-то? – с улыбкой спросила Янка.

– На примете, мне кажется, есть.

– И она молчала! – прыснула королева. – Я ж её спрашивала, когда у вас была.

– Янка, это ж до обряда было! А после того, как ты сняла ограничение, всё стало восприниматься по-другому. Как доступное и реальное! Я не удивлюсь, если они уже объяснились!

– Я тут забыла об этом даже. Ну если объяснились, то удачи им! Останется только поздравить, а свадьбу я им сделаю!

– Да, это у тебя всегда прекрасно получалось!

 

А через пару часов зашла и сама Алиска (Янка уже была дома, отдыхала, заканчивала восстановление). Алиса пришла счастливая и с приметным, необычным кольцом на руке.

– Так-так-так, сударыня. Объясниться извольте! – шутливо-официально произнесла королева, а в глазах плясал весёлый огонёк. – Колись давай, Алиска, кто кавалер?

– Коллега. Зовут Матвеем, очень хороший и надёжный, давно друг другу нравились, но только теперь всё стало возможным, и я быстренько позвала на свидание.

– Чем он конкретно занимается? В смысле, какая магическая специализация? Для интересу, не подумай ничего такого.

– Целитель. И вообще восстановительная магия, с неодушевлёнными объектами тоже работает.

– Отлично!

– Мне тоже нравится!

«А мне всегда казалось, что парни на свидание приглашать должны. Видимо, чего-то я не понимаю в жизни, родная».

«Я не эксперт, Яночка, но от кого-то слышала мнение, что самые лучшие парни – не те, что сами пристают, а те, что стесняются и тебе приходится самой проявлять инициативу. Алиса девушка горячая, и наверняка её избранник скромный и серьёзный, как Даркнес или муж Суннивы. И ещё читала в какой-то книге: мол, для парня признак истинной любви – робость, а для девушки – смелость».

«Да, пожалуй, Алиса вполне самостоятельный человек. И, конечно, может проявить инициативу. Особенно если её избранник и впрямь таков, как ты говоришь. Да и у меня взгляды устаревшие… Но всё равно ты для меня самый лучший советник, солнышко. Я люблю тебя!»

«И я тебя очень!»

– И когда ты своего кавалера представишь?

– Когда ты поправишься. Не сюда же его приводить!

– А почему бы и нет, Алиса?

– Потому что это твои личные покои, ты тут восстанавливаешься, в постели лежишь, это только для близких…

– Алиска, я имею в виду официальное представление! – улыбнулась Янка.

– Вот официальное и будет во дворце, когда ты снова сядешь на трон!

– Тогда через неделю жду вас обоих! – и подмигнула.

– Договорились!

– Отлично!

– А ты так заходи почаще!

– Хорошо!

Передав ещё новости, Алиса попрощалась и уехала. Продолжать налаживать личную жизнь, а Янка осталась с сёстрами.

Все очень радовались. За Алису лично и вообще – что всё получилось.

– Теперь надо устроить ещё кое-что, – задумалась вдруг Янка.

– Ты о чём? – обернулись к ней сёстры.

– Специальное учебное заведение, – проговорила её величество.

– Какое именно?

– Не знаю, как лучше сформулировать, но для магов с семейным уклоном.

– То есть с упором на плодородие и созидание, а не на концентрацию чистой энергии?

– Да. Потому что направление концентрации чистой энергии уже есть.

– И для него нужно полное целомудрие. А тут должны быть свои преимущества за счёт другой энергии. Не менее чистой, – Эльза посмотрела на Анну. Та ничего не понимала в магии, зато понимала в любви между мужчиной и женщиной, в близости и материнстве.

– А то я гарантировала всем якобы равноправие, а вот с магами просчиталась, – погрустнела Янка. – Маги тоже имеют право на личное счастье…

– Ничего, теперь всё хорошо будет!

– Надеюсь. Потом сделаю свадьбу ребятам.

– И как всегда, прекрасную!

– Ты ведь не была на той свадьбе, Анна? Теперь останься.

– Не была, с удовольствием останусь!

– Да, сестрёнка, вот увидишь, как Яночка великолепно всё устраивает!

Янка же, смущённая, сидела на кровати, красная как помидор.

– Буду счастлива увидеть! – улыбнулась Анна, обнимая обеих.

– Постараюсь не ударить в грязь лицом, – Янка тоже в свою очередь обняла девчонок.

 

4.

Как и обещала, через неделю королева уже смогла провести приём.

Перед ней стоял худощавый средних лет человек, в строгом костюме. Его представили как Матвея Голицына.  
«Сплошь столбовые дворянские фамилии», – про себя хмыкнула Янка. Наверно, это тоже была работа её подсознания.

– Надеюсь, сударь, вы не причините барышне неудобств, – немного сурово предупредила королева.

– Ну что вы, н-никогда, – Матвей нешуточно смутился.

«Не пугай парня, – передала Маргит. – Алиска сама кому хошь и что хошь причинит!»

– Тогда… совет вам да любовь! – с улыбкой пожелала Янка.  
«Хорошо, мам».

– Благодарю, ваше величество, – Матвей церемонно поклонился.

– Спасибо, – Алиска была менее формальна.

 

Через пару месяцев, за которые Янка написала сценарий, в замке снова готовились к торжеству. Ожидался пир на весь мир и шикарная развлекательная программа.

Алиска почти не нервничала, хотя, за столько лет практически монашества, даже и не надеялась, что такой день когда-нибудь для неё настанет. Как и Надежда, Алиска шествовала под руку с отцом, в белом, почти воздушном платье. Мать в арьергарде тихо плакала от счастья. Уж на это она точно никогда и надеяться не могла!

В полной тишине звучал торжественно голос её величества:  
– Матвей Голицын, согласен ли ты взять в жёны Алису Дженифер?  
– Да!  
– Алиса Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Матвея Голицына?  
– Да!  
– Волею Бога и своей королевской властью я объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете обменяться кольцами!

Их руки чуть-чуть дрожали, но никто не уронил кольца. А потом был первый поцелуй, действительно первый…

И первый танец молодожёнов, для которого Янка выбрала самую красивую мелодию.

Все заслушались и засмотрелись.

После бала было ещё много развлечений. Алиска не потеряла своих магических сил.

Наоборот, чувствовала себя обновлённой. Как и Матвей.

– Надеюсь, я не накосячила и в этот раз, – сказала подруге Янка.

– Да всё отлично. Пора бы тебе уже, дорогая наша, перестать комплексовать.

– Да это не комплексы, а скорее защитная реакция от зазнайства, любимые, – авторша приобняла сестрёнок за плечи. Они выглядели просто сверкающе в роскошных нарядах.

– Ладно, ладно, – улыбнулась Рина, любуясь этой троицей, – комплиментами мы тебя всегда обеспечим!

– Я знаю, да и не из-за комплиментов, подружка. Просто забочусь о вас всех.

– Так у тебя ж отлично получается!

– Ну, хотелось вам лучшего! – и обняла подругу. А потом оглядела всех. – У меня такое странное чувство, дорогие, – тихонько сказала близким её величество.

– Что такое, Яночка? – Эльза взяла сестрёнку за руку.

– Я… в таких глобальных масштабах начинаю действовать, – слабо улыбнулась королева. – Только бы мне не зазнаться, солнышко.

– Не зазнаешься, золотце, ты и не действовала никогда более мелко…

– Ну, так-то да, – ещё более смутилась королева. – Надеюсь, никто не скучает.  
Гости и родня невесты лучились внутренним светом и были счастливы. Так что о скуке и речи не шло.

Янка подошла к друзьям и спросила:  
– Вы-то сами как? Сара?

– Сижу и плачу от счастья, спасибо тебе, уж этого никак не ждала!

– А за вас я радуюсь!  
Потом был роскошный, поистине королевский ужин. Некоторые даже попросту объелись.

Под конец остались только друзья и близкие. Янка снова засела за синтезатор. И полились любимые мелодии.

– Простите, если что не так, – проговорила Янка, – давно не играла.

– Да всё замечательно!

– Волшебно! – посыпалось со всех сторон.

– Ну, ладно, – колдунья смутилась.

Где-то у себя Алиса и Матвей учились счастью, новому и взаимному, а здесь был тоже семейный праздник.

 

Уже когда все разошлись, усталые, но счастливые, королевское семейство ещё осталось поговорить.

– Отлично всё прошло! – Эльза обняла сестричку.

– Старалась не накосячить, родная, – Янка обняла Эльзу в ответ. – Я ведь, ещё когда не была королевой, устраивала праздники. Мне Алиса даже предложила свою фирму основать. Но я отказалась, и вовремя.

– И правильно, у тебя другое призвание!

– Верно. Я ж писатель в душе, – возможно, Яна неправильно поняла.

– И творец миров!

– Ну, может быть… Как дома дела? – королева подмигнула Анне.

– Ой, отлично, приезжайте посмотреть на Ингрид! Она ходит уже!

– А что, поехали завтра? – Янка приобняла принцессу.

– С радостью, сестрёнки!

– Ну и ты отдохнёшь, – заявила маман Янке. – Подержи её у себя подольше! – это уже Анне.

– Хорошо!

– Насыщенный день сегодня, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла Эльзу, когда они ушли к себе.

– И прекрасный, Яночка, – Эльза тоже её обняла.

– Я на миг представила, – призналась вдруг старшая, – что ты тоже, может, захочешь устроить свою жизнь, и поняла, что просто не переживу.

– Да не говори ты глупостей, мне не с кем и незачем! И твой обряд на это не влияет абсолютно. А вот заявил бы кто Анне такое – был бы эгоистом и энерговампиром!

– Да это просто был кошмарный сон, родная, – Янка склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо, – и ты права. Да и Анна всегда с нами, мы же видимся частенько.

– Но это же не значит, что её муж и ребёнок волнуют меньше, чем мы. Это нам с тобой больше никого не надо.

– Я про то же, Эльзочка.

– Так что всем своего счастья досталось.

– Точно, – промолвила Янка и обняла сестрёнку покрепче.

«Всё не устану наглядеться на тебя, – передала Янка. – Я тем сильнее должна беречь такую красавицу».

 «Ну, это, знаешь ли, взаимно».

Потом они гадали, каким будет ребёнок Алисы.

– Думаю, рыжий! – прыснула Янка. – Но и магию передаст мать ему.

– Скорее всего!

– И думаю – мальчик. Девчонок и так хватает, даже переизбыток, пора баланс навести.  
– Пожалуй…

– Ничего, его научат магии, может, и я каким своим фишкам научу. Да кстати, давай я и тебя научу?

– Буду счастлива, милая! – Эльза в порыве чувств поцеловала Янку в щёку.

– Тогда завтра и начнём! – та ответила тем же.

 

5.

Вернувшись в замок, Янка долго о чём-то думала. Стоит, наверно, провести сеанс связи с Соней. Поделиться новостями.

О своих намерениях Янка поведала сестрёнке с мамой.  
Компания разместилась на диване. Экран засветился, Соня сразу откликнулась. И тут же заметила, что подруга как-то прямо-таки изменилась. Будто сияла изнутри. Может, Соне так просто показалось.  
– Привет, Соня!

– Отменно выглядишь, Ян! У вас, надо думать, многое случилось?

– Да. Алиса вышла замуж наконец…

– Она же магичка! То есть, конечно, здорово и офигенно, но противоречит всему твоему мироустройству.

Янка с хитрой улыбкой переглянулась с сестрёнкой и мамой.  
– Я… провела обряд, давший возможность личного счастья для магов, Соня.

– Молодец! Я никогда тебе не говорила… но давно пора было. Впрочем, просто это я считаю обязательный целибат невыносимой хренью.

– Ну, мне-то не надо, но другим я ведь не мешаю. Я ж тебе писала про тот случай с Сарой?

– Ага. Я как раз про то же. Одно дело когда человек асексуал и монашество для него естественное и драгоценное состояние, или ещё вариант – когда реально наступаешь на горло собственной песне и сублимируешь в подвижничество. Но когда твоё призвание – двадцать детей, а ты себя насилуешь из-за того, что папа римский придумал, это тупо.

– Не все, конечно, такие. Многие выбрали именно что-то похожее на монашество, чтобы концентрировать только чистую энергию. А кто-то – как раз семью и детей. Выбор есть, а это главное. Я ведь никому не мешаю, пусть выбирают. Я поддержу и тех, и других.

– Правильно. Главное, чтобы разврат беспорядочный не выбирали, это если только тёмную магию может усилить. Поздравляю с прорывом. Очень естественно для таких миров, как наши.

– Надеюсь, все катаклизмы закончились, – задумчиво проговорила Янка.

– Да уж я тоже, сколько можно, зачем же сказочные миры, как не для счастья вечного?

– Вот мы и постарались, и сделаем всё для счастья всех. Надеюсь, я правильно объяснила, – промолвила Янка.

– Ну, я поняла. Ура тебе!

– Не только мне. Что бы я смогла без душевной поддержки сестрёнки и мамы – самых близких и родных людей? И не только душевной…

– А так оно всегда и бывает, на то семья.

– Семья с большой буквы, Сонь.  
«Простите меня за мои грехи… Я всё время совершаю ошибки, которые заставляют вас плакать, сестрёнка. Я никогда себе не прощу».

«Очень не к месту, Янка, у тебя навязчивые идеи!» – погрозила пальцем Маргит.

«Не начинай, Яночка».

– Вот именно, Ян. Там всегда поймут и поддержат!

– Ладно-ладно. Мне срочно нужно в спортзал, чтобы выветрить плохие мысли, – улыбнулась королева. – А то я и впрямь тряпочкой стану. С кем бы шуточно подраться?

– Я б могла, даже если ты на уровне Юрки по боевым искусствам.

– А приходи! Двое на одного – как раз по мне!

– А кто второй?

– Мама, согласишься? – хитро посмотрела на Маргит Янка.

– Ага!

– Сестрёнка, всё будет хорошо! – Янка просто поцеловала Эльзу.

– Обязательно! – а Эльза её в ответ.

Соня улыбнулась, радуясь за них.

– Я открою тебе портал, Сонь!

– Ура!

Вскоре Янка стояла посреди спортзала, в боевой позе, на груде матрасов (для безопасности). Она пару раз отразила почти настоящие выпады. Соня, правда, плохо умела нападать, муж учил защищаться.

– Не давайте мне поблажки! – предупредила Янка и перешла в нападение. И тут же полетела на маты от Сониного удара.

Та, худенькая и юркая, идеально вписалась в её движение и обратила его против самой королевы.

– Отлично, Соня! – и в свою очередь тоже отправила бы её на маты, когда получила серию ударов от мамы, которые умудрилась отразить.

– Ну ты крута! – в свою очередь восхитилась Соня.

– А ты представь настоящую дуэль на мечах, с настоящим, беспощадным противником! – проговорила Янка. – Там особенно нужна была реакция, хоть я и бессмертна.

– Ещё бы! Раны-то никому не понравятся!

– Да уж, – ухмыльнулась её величество. – Сейчас бы третьего противника…

– Можно Анну вызвать, – предложила маман. – Но ты не переутомись, Эльза пугается!

– А давай!  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка. Эта встряска мне и правда необходима».

«Ладно, солнышко, было бы тебе весело!»

«Это просто тренировка, родная. Я люблю тебя».  
Вскоре добавился и третий противник. Анна, как всегда, была полна бодрости, позитива и боевого задора.

– Главное, не давай мне спуску и бей натурально! – с улыбкой предупредила Янка.

– А я всегда так делаю, сестричка!

– Фингал может пройти, но Эльза всё ж беспокоится…  
Янка отражала удары виртуозно. Но однажды всё-таки полетела на маты от коронного удара сестрёнки.

Эльза даже глаза руками закрыла. Но потом поняла, что всё нормально.

«Золотце, я сама приложу лёд к твоим синякам. Свой собственный лёд, волшебный».

«Спасибо, солнце. Да и Анна не будет же во всю силу меня мутузить».  
– В следующий раз с парнями подраться надо, – размечталась Янка. – Хотя знакомые щадить будут всё равно.

– Так тренировки тоже имеют пределы, – заметила мама. – Должны иметь.

– Ну так я не про сегодня, – возразила Янка, отражая почти настоящие удары от мамы. – Где-нибудь на недельке. Сначала с одним, потом с двумя.

– Я даже не к этому, а к тому, что сколько-то щадить надо.

– Ну, друзья-то точно не в полную силу будут если. Насчёт других не знаю, – Янка чуток отвлеклась на Соню и огребла удар от сестрёнки.

– Ой, извини, Яночка, я там не слишком?

– Не, норм. Зато на улицу без фонарика можно выходить, – тихонько засмеялась королева. – Не бойся, сестрёнка. На мне сейчас всё заживает как на собаке.

– Да знаю, – но Анна поцеловала синяк.

Янка обняла сестрёнку.

Подошла Эльза и заключила в объятия обеих.

– Прости, если я переборщила с тобой…

– Да ну, со мной всё отлично!

– Ну всё же.  
Янка пропустила удар от маман, загнавший её почти в нокаут. Но мама это не специально сделала, а просто не рассчитала сил в пылу сражения. Нормальные издержки тренировок. Янка была и не в обиде: сама хотела почти по-настоящему. Но этот удар перепугал Эльзу.

– Мама, осторожно!

Маргит охнула и сама бросилась к поверженной королеве, и привела ту в чувство.

– Яночка, живая?

– Ну всё, хватит на сегодня тренировок!

– Вроде, да, – промямлила Янка и поднялась на ноги. – Ну ты даёшь, мам! – восхитилась тем не менее. – Такой удар и бронтозавра свалит…

– Но ты стойкая, хоть и упала. Иди обниму…

Старшая оказалась сначала в маминых, потом в сестринских объятиях.

Соня уж постеснялась подойти. Янка потом сама к ней подошла, пошатываясь.  
– Спасибо, Сонь, это была необходимая встряска, – и обняла подругу.

– Ага, понимаю, и вам всем спасибо! – потом все заметили, как Соня потирает запястья. Это она с Анной тренировалась освобождаться из захвата.

– Это тебе пригодится в жизни. Надеюсь, – и подмигнула Анне.

– Запросто может, ага.

– Пойдёмте наверх? Приведём себя в порядок и отдохнём, – махнула всем Янка. Шатаясь, она направилась в душ, но «поцеловалась» с дверным косяком и теперь потирала шишку на лбу.

Эльза заметила, положила холодную руку сестричке на лоб.

«Спасибо. Видимо, переутомилась я нынче маленько, золотце».

«Иди отдыхай, солнышко, как выкупаешься».

«Хорошо».  
Янка, приведя себя в порядок, присоединилась к Эльзе. Остальные были на подходе.

Хотя какая могла быть очередь в королевские купальни? Всем места хватит!

В принципе, у каждого в покоях был душ, как в лучших отелях! Янка ещё и джакузи добавила, в духе времени. Возможно, маман с Соней как раз джакузи и заценивали. И болтали там о всяком…

А сестрёнки остались втроём, просто побыть вместе – к ним и младшая присоединилась. Тоже ведь сколько не виделись…

Яна рассказала последние новости. И ещё свои планы относительно Мишеля с Милен, как предпочитала именовать жидких существ.  
– Я хотела бы предложить им повзрослеть. Выглядеть, как подростки, а не масявки от пяти до восьми лет. Ну, когда они выглядят как люди. А впрочем… пусть сами решают, в каком образе им пребывать, – Янка откинулась на спинку дивана и закрыла глаза. Облик её величества был немного печальным: фингал под левым глазом «горел» ярким фиолетово-чёрным цветом, да на скуле справа пара синяков.

– Разумеется, сами, – Эльза лечила и целовала сестрёнку.

Да и Анна не отставала.  
– Сестрёнка у нас боевая, в обиду себя не даст, – улыбнулась Янка и приобняла обеих.

Анна магией не владела, но первой помощью – ещё как. Да и зачем ей магия? Сестрёнки ведь с ней. А это самое важное, действенное и дорогое!

Янка с Эльзой ушли к себе, попрощавшись на ночь с Анной.

– Ну как, солнышко, больше ничего не болит? – голос Эльзы чуть дрожал.

– Спасибо, родная. Теперь нет, но за тебя больно, – и приобняла сестрёнку. – Ты в последнее время только и переживаешь.

– Да я не могу по-другому, Яночка, с тех пор, как ты есть у меня! – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.

– Теперь-то у нас всё тихо в королевстве, – Янка гладила сестрёнку по голове, – только я вот тут со своими выходками, родная, – и поцеловала.

– Ты такая, какая есть, люблю тебя, когда ты уже поверишь, что лучше всех? Что без тебя никуда, никак и вообще жить не хотелось бы?

– Да я верю, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку покрепче. – Ты тоже для меня лучше всех, я тоже без тебя просто не проживу долго. Давай не будем о грустном? Мы есть друг у друга, ничего больше и не нужно!  
Янка шептала нежности на ухо сестрёнке. И та потихонечку расслаблялась и задрёмывала, мурча что-то ласковое в ответ.

«Спокойной ночи, счастье моё», – старшая помогла любимой сестрёнке устроиться, закрыла одеялом, как маленькую и поцеловала на ночь. И собралась было тоже лечь.

Но Эльза взяла Янку за руку и не хотела отпускать. Да и самой Янке уходить не хотелось. Она так и задремала, рядом, сидя на креслице. Плевать на удобства, лишь бы сестрёнке было хорошо! Правда, утром Эльза опять забеспокоится, будет чувствовать себя виноватой… Но Янка научилась высыпаться в самых неожиданных местах и позах за годы своего царствования, а особенно за студенческие годы. И утром точно будет чувствовать себя на все сто.

 

6.

Янка проснулась в кресле и потёрла поясницу: всю ночь проспала полусидя в маленьком кресле и полулёжа рядом с сестрёнкой. Эльза сразу открыла глаза.

– Все в порядке, Яночка?

– Кажется, да. Проведём маленькое совещание. Насчёт жидких существ.

После завтрака Янка собрала всех, включая Соню, в кабинете. И обвела всех хитроватым взглядом.

– Что ты задумала? – спросила мама.

– Вырастить малышей. Соня говорила, что мя уже много лет, а оно всё ещё в младенческом облике пребывает.

Соня кивнула:

– Должно было уже впитать всю мудрость мира. А так у него уже девочка есть, а оно, может быть, и не догадывается, что можно попробовать что-то новое.

– Тогда я схожу к ним. По-быстрому, вернусь скоро. Они в фонтане.

 

– Ты-то сам хотел бы попробовать измениться, Мишель? – после краткого описания возможностей спросила Янка у мя, присев на бортик. – И на какой возраст выглядеть хочешь?

– Лет на пятнадцать… – мя вылезло из фонтана, на ходу принимая человеческий облик, и зашагало за королевой в замок.

– Думаешь? Надо попробовать, – задумалась колдунья.

– Я, может, сам попробую… – они уже зашли в комнату, и мя растерянно оглядывалось.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Янка, чуть заметно помрачнев. Она от всей души помочь хотела!

– Ой, что-то не так? – а Мишель-то думал, что не стоит навязываться, что сам уже должен суметь…

– Всё так. Попробуй, – Янка пожала плечами и взяла с журнального столика свежую газету. – Потом скажи, если не получится, разберёмся вместе.

Существо старалось долго, но в итоге село на пол и расплакалось. Внешность никак не устраивала.

– Ладно, – королева свернула газету и поднялась. – Пошли со мной, у меня есть одна вещь, которая сможет помочь.

– Спасибо! Мне так стыдно, должен же сам уметь…

– Так попросил бы, чтобы научили, – промолвила Янка по дороге в голокомнату. Она набрала на стене код, и дверь отъехала в сторону. – Проходи.

– Так по идее я ж родился с этой способностью! Но, видимо, одно дело просто прикинуться человеком или скопировать чью-то внешность, другое выбирать основной облик…

– Если хочешь, я покажу тебе один сериал, где есть твой аналог. Надеюсь, это тебя утешит, – улыбнулась Янка, имея в виду «Стар трек: DS9». Яна генерировала образы за образами, разных возрастных категорий. – Если не пользуешься своей способностью, то она постепенно перестаёт работать.  
Мишель долго присматривался.

– Спасибо, тем более я себя не вижу и надеялся, что ей и так сойдет, она же такая же… Только круче. О, – он указал на одно лицо, – может, вот так?  
 – Отлично. Теперь попробуй принять этот облик. Просто внимательно смотри и проникайся!

И ведь не сразу, но получилось! Перед Янкой стоял теперь молодой человек, светловолосый, с немного суровым видом.

 – Мне теперь всегда так ходить? Раз вас раздражает мой истинный облик…  
– Главное, чтобы тебе твой новый облик нравился, привыкай к нему постепенно. Я тоже постепенно привыкаю.  
– Вы же говорили, чтоб при вас только в человеческом виде!  
– Говорила, Мишель. Но постепенно осознала своё заблуждение.  
– Ладно, спасибо. Пойду, покажусь Милен.

– А по мне, наверно, сестрёнка соскучилась, – вздохнула Янка. Она и сама уже скучала. Королева набрала код на панели, и комната закрылась, Мишель ушёл вперёд, а Янка немного задержалась, потом отправилась следом. У одного из залов увидела сестрёнку.

– Яночка, все хорошо? – Эльза встретила ее объятиями.

– Всё отлично, – та обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Ты видела того молодого человека? У него получилось с принятием нового облика. Причём, он сделал это сам.  
«Соскучилась по тебе, солнышко».

– Рада за него и люблю тебя больше всех!  
«Иди сюда, обниму!»

– Надеюсь, он сам поможет подруге с новым обликом, родная, – Янка крепче обняла сестричку. – Я тебя больше люблю!  
– А может, и сама справится, она же девочка! – Эльза расцеловала ее.

– Вот надеюсь, – Янка ответила тем же. – А мы понаблюдаем.  
«Знаешь, а спервоначалу я даже обидеться хотела. Что отказался от моей помощи», – и улыбнулась.

«Да было бы на что, их надо было просто направить».

«Вот-вот, родная. Теперь пусть сами. У них много возможностей врождённых, пусть учатся их использовать».

«А мы вместе побудем, радость моя».  
«Конечно, золотце».  
– Пойдём к компании?

– Что, прямо сейчас?

– Пусть там ещё пообщаются, попозже. Просто побудем вместе, Эльзочка.

– Вот и я так думаю, солнышко.

Приобнявшись, они прогуливались по пустынным залам дворца. Большей частью просто молчали. Понимали ведь друг друга без слов. И совсем не хотели расставаться. Но их давно ждали, и сестрёнкам пришлось вернуться к компании. Ничего, они ещё пошепчутся перед сном, хоть до утра. Ничего плохого не происходило, просто там без сестричек скучали.

– Ну, как дела? – спросила маман.

– Отлично, – улыбнулась Эльза. – Все довольны.

– Я рада за всех! Вернее, мы рады.

– Ну и можем начинать новый праздник!

– Вечеринку? – хитровато оглядела компанию королева.

– Конечно! Гости же!

– Тогда я делаю заказ шеф-повару! – Янка подняла трубку и заказала закуски для вечеринки.

Все уже были в предвкушении. Особенно непьющая Соня, в связи с этим бывшая лакомкой. Всех ждало необычное меню: недавно во дворец прибыл японский повар и гостей ждали суши и роллы.

 – Ой, спасибо, обожаю! – Соня аж взвизгнула.

 Через часик на столе стояли сеты с суши, сашими, роллами разных видов и начинок – и выглядели просто сверкающе. Колориту добавляли маринованный имбирь и зелёная горчица васаби.

– Ух ты! А глинтвейн японский будет? – нет, чуть-чуть Соня всё-таки пила, была ценительницей вкуса и запаха.

– Сейчас повар сакэ притащит и глинтвейн тоже, – пообещала Янка.

И впрямь, японский повар приволок на подносе сосуды с напитками и поклонился по-японски церемонно. Королева ответила тем же, но сдержаннее. Сакэ никто, кроме Янки и Маргит, не стал, только пригубили, зато объелись все. Янка спервоначалу маялась с китайскими палочками и роняла суши в соус. Но потом справилась, и всё пошло отлично. Волшебный вышел обед.

«Я, кажись, голос просадила. Боюсь даже начинать»

«Может, полечить, родная?»

«Чем только, золотко? Пока поиграть могу».

«Я магией бы попробовала…»

«Я буду счастлива, родная. Мама с младшей нашей разговорились».

«Пусть наслаждаются общением, им обеим это нужно. Мы-то с тобой всё время вместе… А насчёт голоса – вот», – Эльза послала тёплую волну.

«Спасибо, родная! Проверим?» – и поцеловала сестрёнку.

«Да, попробуй спеть, Яночка!» – и поцеловала в ответ.

– Пошли в Сиреневую? – подмигнула Янка.

Туда потихоньку перебрались все. Янка засела за синтезатор.

Соня махала, подбадривала, потихоньку потягивая глинтвейн.

Янка бросила на неё взгляд и прыснула. Здорово, что напиток пришёлся ей по душе.  
Сама королева вспомнила старые песни, многие – на английском.

Соня подтягивала, потихоньку переставая стесняться. А вот Эльза с Анной пели так же здорово, как и Янка, и в полный голос.

– Сонь, ты сама-то на синтезаторе можешь?

– Одной рукой, и то если вспомню хоть одну выученную мелодию, – засмеялась та.

– А то Стась не так давно тут Моцарта исполнял, – прыснула Янка. – Ирма вообще только одним пальцем.

– Кому что… Я подбирать не умею, заучивать надо.

– А я вот подбирала, – молвила Янка. – На слух…

– Везёт тебе…

– Я же всё время думала, что по мне медведь с друзьями прогулялся в плане музыкального слуха, – проговорила королева, обернувшись к компании.

Все дружно засмеялись и замахали руками – от нелепости этого заявления.

Янка же и сама сдержанно смеялась – похохмить ей удалось.

Концерт удался на славу.

– Ну, простите, коли чего не так было – давно не пела.  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнками и намагичила радужного шоколаду. Такого Соня ещё не видела.

– Круто! Вот настоящая радуга, а не как у извращенцев на знамёнах! У них и цветов-то только шесть, больные ублюдки, а у тебя оттенков куда больше семи, если приглядеться!

– Ну да, причём основа – лесные ягоды и фрукты, да и собственно шоколад, – пояснила Янка. – Старалась.

– Изумительно!

– Наслаждайтесь! «Наполеончику» никто не желает? Я не про торт, – смущённо покраснела королева.  
Маман только вздохнула, закатив глаза.

– Мне двадцать грамм в кофе, если можно, – попросила Соня.

– Вуаля! – Янка намагичила стаканчик с кофе с сюрпризом, а себе – чистенького, но пятьдесят грамм. Чтоб маме не обидно было, наколдовала и ей.

Эльза с Анной решили после глинтвейна со спиртным закончить.

«Я чего-то малость косая, хоть и не пила почти. Прости, коли что, солнышко».

«Ничего, было бы весело!»

«Ну, веселье, сестрёнка, тоже разное бывает».  
– Ну а где… существа? Примодняются? – спросила вдруг Янка. Она чувствовала себя немного виноватой перед ними обоими.

Эльза выглянула в окно:

– Да, сидят на фонтане, работают друг другу зеркалами.

Соня подошла тоже:

– Это что, мя и ми?

– Ты удивлена? Ну да, они. Я помогла выбрать образ Мишелю, а тот, в свою очередь, модифицировал свою подругу. Сейчас сидят вон и мирно общаются, – проговорила Янка, тоже выглянув в окно.

– Жалко, что им, наверно, сейчас кто угодно лишний…

– Они же нашли друг друга, пусть пообщаются. Теперь им гораздо легче быть вместе.  
Кто-то из компании явно начал зевать.

– Скорее, им легче быть с людьми и на людях, – подумала Соня вслух. – В натуральном виде они аж смешаться могут…

– Может, гостей пора укладывать? – спросила Эльза, оглядывая всех.

– Народ, пошли отдыхать? Вижу, что вы еле на ногах держитесь! – Янка подмигнула младшенькой.

– Давайте, – Соня от выпитого совсем засыпала.

– Потом расскажи всё, – прошептала Янка Анне.

– О чём с мамой говорили? Да про зубы, пелёнки, первые шаги и всё такое. Она сравнивает внучку со всеми нами тремя… хотя меня почти не помнит.

– Она же сбежала со мной, когда ты только родилась, – вздохнула Янка, чувствуя свою вину.

– Не переживай, она восполняет.

– И… прости, что я мало тебе внимания уделила…

– Ничего, успеем ещё, – Анна чмокнула сестрёнку в щёку и взъерошила ей волосы.

Сестрички обнялись, и Анна ушла к себе, спать. А Янка с Эльзой – к себе.

– Денёк выдался нынче, – проговорила королева, приобняв сестрёнку.

– Да уж, столько впечатлений, даже переживаний, – Эльза положила голову ей на плечо.

– Спасибо за голос, золотце! – и поцеловала сестрёнку от души.

– Всегда рада!

«Люблю тебя!» – и обняла Эльзу покрепче.

«А уж я тебя как!»

– А эти жидкие сдружились ещё больше…

– Ну и рада за них. Чувствуют себя обновлёнными. Хотя это больше для вписывания в нормальное общество, чем для них, – Эльза вздохнула, что-то вспомнив.

– Чего ты?

– Я скрывала магию по воле отца с тёткой, а они – свою истинную сущность, чтоб не косились…

– Да уж… Я тут чувствую и свою вину немного, сестрёнка, – тоже вздохнула королева. – Что сразу не приняла их такими, как они есть…

– У всех свои сложности. Может, их назад в Институт отпустить?

– А если на них снова кто-то злой покусится?

– Так там же не нападали ни разу. Нападали в том мире, откуда Соня и Ирма.

– Пусть возвращаются, если захотят, сестрёнка. Но я долго ещё буду винить себя…

– Ничего, сегодня же нормально поговорили, я слышала. Хорошо всё будет!

– Я надеюсь, родная.

– Точно будет, у нас же идеальное государство, где ни на кого косо не смотрят!

– Это верно, – кивнула Янка. – И для этого приложено много усилий, наших втроём с мамой…

– Вот именно. Ты и дальше так сможешь, ты ж не только моё солнышко, но и всего Смолленда!

– Постараюсь, если не выгорю, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.

– Не дадим мы тебе выгореть! Всё для тебя, и шоколад сами будем создавать, и музыку, и на водопады водить…

– Я вас буду беречь! Особенно тебя! Ты ж ради меня… отреклась от короны, родная!

– Это не такая уж жертва, как тебе кажется, – хихикнула Эльза. – Вон Анна то и дело обязанности на мужа спихивает!

– Для меня-то это было важно, – промолвила Янка с серьёзным видом. И глаза её увлажнились.

– Так и для меня было важнее всего с тобой не расставаться, – Эльза её обняла и нежно вытерла слёзы платочком.

– Я всегда помнила, и всеми силами старалась уберечь тебя от всего зла, – голос дрогнул.

– Я тоже старалась и стараюсь…

– Прости, если что, – слабо улыбнулась старшая сестра. – Чего-то расклеилась. Выпила много, наверно. Всё равно мы вместе, навечно.

– Конечно, навечно!

– Устала?

– Нет. Если устала, то блаженно, чтоб валяться и смотреть красивые сны.

– Я тоже. Так бы и сидели. Тогда спим? – и поцеловала сестрёнку.

– Давай, родная, – Эльза тоже поцеловала сестричку на ночь.

 

7.

На другой день Мишель с подругой всё же решили отправиться в Институт.

– Спасибо за всё, за эти месяцы в вашем фонтане мы перечитали всю мировую библиотеку напрямую через ноосферу, но это было пассивное потребление знаний. А там, может, нам наконец найдётся практическое применение.

– Я всё же немного виновата, что сразу… не приняла вас такими, как вы есть, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Вот профессор-то удивится, да и вся их команда.

– Ничего, мы просто идём домой. Ещё раз спасибо!

– Удачи. Думаю, Альберт найдёт для вас подходящее занятие.

– Теперь, наверно, да.

– Удачи ещё раз! – Янка открыла молодым людям портал, изумляясь, какой красавицей стала Милен.

Если бы только королева знала, сколько времени у них с Мишелем занял подбор внешности!

Впрочем, Янка прониклась: смогла уловить их эмоциональный фон и воспоминания.  
– И передайте Марье, что у неё есть возможность создать семью самой, без потери Силы, – сказала Янка напоследок.

– Хорошо!

– До скорого! – Янка смотрела им вслед, пока портал не закрылся. – Теперь у них новая жизнь…

– Наверняка до чёртиков интересная, – энергично высказалась Соня.

– Они же новые сотрудники теперь будут, хоть какая-то подмога профессору.

– Теперь да, полноценные…

– Если честно, чувствуется усталость, но какая-то приятная с осознанием, что смогла хоть кому-то помочь…

– Ну и отлично.

«Чудесно, Яночка!»

«Сама удивляюсь, родная. Сколько у нас ещё всего предстоит, наверно. Справимся все вместе, Эльзочка!»  
– Надеюсь, всё будет нормально.

«Конечно, золотце!»

– Хотелось бы не терять их из виду, Ян. Жаль, мне нереально отслеживать от себя, – вздохнула Соня. – А то аж завидую их образу жизни.

– Ну, я с ребятами буду через Дарью связываться – та у сестры и родителей частенько бывает. Расскажет, а я тебе напишу, – пообещала королева.  
«Люблю тебя».

«Я тебя больше!»

– Ага, спасибо. Живи я в мирах – я б оттуда не вылезала аж. Хотя я бы везде лазила…

– Ну что ж поделать, Сонь, если бы не твоя семья и муж, то конечно.  
«Прогуляемся потом, вместе с Анной тоже».

– Это чем в гости позвать! К тебе-то попроще, чем в Белоруссию!

«Конечно!»

– Ну да, там у вас с этим трудности… Но ты так в гости приходи, – улыбнулась Янка.

– И на том спасибо!

– С дитями приходи! – уточнила её величество.

– Ладно!

– Найду, чем занять, – тихонько рассмеялась Янка. – Может, останешься ещё?

– Ну, если не буду лишней, к вам ведь Анна приехала…

– У меня для всех внимание и время найдётся, – заверила Янка.

– Спасибо!

– Особо не за что!

– Есть предложение, Сонь. Окромя мемуаров предлагаю начать работу с той серией про твоего тамплиера!

– О, давай! Если у тебя есть время, потом это мы можем и по сети продолжать!

– Маман, надеюсь, в курсе, я читала тебе тот драбблик, мам! – смущённо улыбнулась Янка. – Насчёт Интернета не знаю, я там и не бываю уже. Думаю, лучше при личной встрече обсудить.

Вся компания давно уже сидела в кабинете. И всем было ужасно интересно.

– Только мы, наверно, не с Мисато будем делать, по крайней мере, первую попытку, а с аватаркой меня-юной. С той девочкой, которую Рихард слишком баловал, а вот Хэйтем был бы самое то.

– Ну, Хэйтем, скажем, англичанин с совершенно другим менталитетом, а твоя героиня – русская. Разные менталитеты и культурные особенности.

– Так в этом-то и шик! Она терпеть не может англичан, потому как они в своё время завоевали полмира (а теперь огребают за это по полной, мэр Лондона – мусульманин, ну не прелестно ли?). Она по молодости лет наверняка поддерживает идеи ассасинов – буза, революционная романтика… И тут этот кадр! Который ей сразу понравится как мужчина, но она будет на него фыркать. И бегать от него аки Скарлетт от Ретта Баттлера!

– Ага, помню про Скарлетт и Баттлера, зачитывалась в своё время! Ну что, попробуем совместить эти две психологии, чтобы они как-то…– тут Янка постучала себе по лбу довольно сильно, ища подходящее слово, потом грустно изрекла: – всё, конец, ситуация «дохлый Бобик».

– В смысле? – засмеялась Соня.

– Я забыла, как это называется, – прыснула Янка. – Так, погодь! У нас тут есть один придворный доктор, бывший ассасин, кстати!

– Да ты что?! В моих мирах этот фэндом наследил только в отражении моего собственного!

– Ну, доктор Лазарус говорил, что в ассасинах одно время был, – улыбнулась Янка, держась с сестрёнкой за руки.

– И так никому и не рассказал подробностей! – даже Эльза загорелась.

Маргит, правда, загадочно улыбнулась.

– Мама, рассказывай-ка давай, что он тебе поведал! А я пока доктора вызову. – Янка сняла трубку внутреннего телефона и приказала: – Лазаруса ко мне!

– Был у них медиком, а потом разочаровался в идеях, устал от юношеской бузы и сбежал в другой мир, в твой… в наш. Вот и всё, собственно.

– А подробней? – вид у королевы был хитрющий.

– Да сейчас сам расскажет…

Пришёл хитро улыбающийся доктор. И повторил всё то самое, только поцветистее.

– Меня называли Жёваный Крот…

Янка долго сдерживалась, но потом её прорвало. Она только слёзы вытирала от беззвучного смеха.  
– Простите, док, – еле-еле промямлила её величество, угорая.

– Я рад вас порадовать. А связано это с тем, что в Братстве запрещали ругаться матом, вот мы и изощрялись в заменителях.

– Класс! – оценила Соня.

– И то и то случайно, поверьте.

– Верю-верю, – сердце у королевы вдруг сильно закололо.

– Водички выпейте… – доктор заметил.

– А вы из какой эпохи ассасин? И какого государства? – спросила Соня.

– Я бы попросил – бывший ассасин. Жил в Испании, потом перебрался в Латинскую Америку во времена самых завоеваний конкистадоров.

– Значит, войну за независимость Штатов уже не застали… Ну ладно.

Янка поставила пустой уже стакан на столик.

– Тебе уже хватит, – шепнула маман.

– Да я поняла, – тоже шёпотом ответила Янка. – Сердце всё равно проверить потом надо…

– Да, я вижу, это уже просто вода. Вот к доку потом и сходишь, а следом к целителю.

– Ладно.  
«И это от того, что мне пришлось шашлычком побывать, сестрёнка, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Всё в порядке почти».

«Держись», – шепнула Эльза, взяла сестричку за руку и начала лечить.

«Спасибо».

– Можно, я вам буду писать? – тем временем спросила Соня доктора. – Спрашивать хоть что…

– Просто мы задумали серию вещей, про одного… тамплиера, – смущённо проговорила её величество. – И нам нужна дополнительная информация.

– Я уже как-то так и понял, – подмигнул Лазарус. – Тамплиеры круты, только у вас эпоха попозднее моей…

– Ну да. По хронологии к вам ближе 1314 год, когда сожгли самых известных тамплиеров, – несколько виновато проговорила Янка, – ставших жертвами зависти Филиппа Четвёртого Красивого, короля Франции…

– Относительно ближе, да.

– Вот-вот. Так же ближе и эпоха географических открытий….

– Это на моей памяти было.

– А вам известно, что за много веков до Колумба до Америки добрались как раз скандинавы?

– Слыхивал. Я любитель старинных книг, особенно редких.

– Вот-вот. Мы ж тоже… скандинавы по рождению, – хитро прищурилась Янка.  
«Спасибо, золотко, мне гораздо легче».

«Я так за тебя рада!»

– А ведь правда! – доктор смотрел на Маргит – образец зрелой северной красоты. Соне она напоминала Мередит из игры «Век дракона».

«Люблю тебя! Всех вас!»  
Янка сама не знала, на кого вообще была похожа и на что. Но окружающие считали – красивая. В своём особенном роде.

Однако вслух королева ничего не сказала, кроме как:  
– Продолжим обсуждение плана?

– Ага! – Соня немножко стеснялась при таком количестве народа, но обсуждать очень хотела. – Наверно, первый вариант надо делать про наши дни…

– В процессе экскурс в историю делать станем, когда логичнее будет, – проговорила Янка.

– Да. Я пока думаю, делать его пришельцем из прошлого или чтоб для него была модерн-альтернативка…

– Попаданец, имеешь в виду? У вас много фантастики на эту тему, кстати…

– Ну да, два варианта – или он попаданец к своим современным коллегам, или родился в нашем времени.

Янка задумалась.  
– Давай попробуем сделать его человеком нашего времени…

– Давай. И он приезжает в Россию на совместное предприятие, а она там у матери подрабатывает…

Янка записывала в блокнотике, чтобы не забыть. И, как бы между прочим, промолвила:  
– Я ж тоже, в своём роде, из таких вот попаданцев…

– Ты домой вернулась, и дом у тебя двойной, – очень по-доброму улыбнулась Соня.

А Эльза эхом передала:

«Вернулась к нам…»

«И я рада, солнышко! Вернулась навсегда!»  
– Это верно. Но я имела в виду, Сонь, когда мама оставила меня в вашем мире, маленькой, спасая от Варавского…

– Да, бедолажка, ты как Гарри Поттер, даже хуже – как Эмма Свон!

– Я и с Эммой встречалась в своё время, Соня. Когда убегала от Румпеля, меня в Сторибрук занесло.

– Я помню. Тогда ещё не знали, что судьбы похожие…

– Угу. Потом туда же Рина попала, с которой мы и оказались в этом мире.

– Пиши книгу наконец! Про все перипетии…

– Ну, параллельно с серией про тамплиера, – кивнула Янка. – Главное, чтобы потом голова не взорвалась, – и прыснула. – Давай дальше по теме, Сонь.

– У меня никогда не взрывалась, но то я… Итак, восемнадцатилетняя девочка, которая тусуется с такими же молодыми ассасинскими рекрутами, мечтает о революции, правда, пока максимум ходит на акции протеста… Не забываем, дело ещё при Ельцине, тогда на акции протеста в основном ходили приличные люди. И тут мозговыносительно красивый и зрелый англичанин с другой стороны баррикад.

– Этот… ваш… президент мне никогда не нравился, кстати! Пьяница и негодяй! – Янка от злости чуть не сломала карандаш, но продолжала записывать. – И его окружение заслуживало смерти!

– Он упырь, палач и загремел куда надо, и там его грызут, туда и дорога, скорее бы ещё Горбачёв сдох!

Из присутствующих кроме Янки только Маргит знала, о ком речь, ну да ладно.

– Ох, Ян, ты-то вырвалась из всего этого, а мы до сих пор разгребаем последствия. Кстати, знаешь, чем детным хуже, чем бездетным? Когда страну убивают, бездетные не дрогнув идут на защиту, а детные сразу думают – а на кого масявочки останутся, если нас убьют? Я так в девяносто первом связала руки своей семье. Мне было одиннадцать.

– Да уж, – ледяным тоном проговорила Янка. – Законы у вас, Соня, слишком мягкие. Я бы казнила предателей!

– Нет уж, я бы заставила их жить до ста лет на доход обычного пенсионера! Всё обычное, кроме медицины! А сама… так и живу с этим до сих пор, а мать ещё сказанула, когда я мелкая была: мол, твой сын за всех отомстит. Надо бы мне самой.

– Знаешь, Сонь, если бы эти… попали сюда, я бы их всех к стенке поставила! И наплевать на Европу – я с ними меморандум не подписывала и никогда не подпишу! – хрипло ответила королева.

– Ещё не хватало. Эту их Европу скоро исламисты раскатают, ими же вскормленные, чтобы раскатать нас. А здесь у тебя нам уйти бы в сладкий сказочный эскапизм, но я с аполитичными проектами не работаю, если всерьёз. Простите старого коммуниста.

– Да всё нормально, Сонь.

– Вот. Как раз таки моя героиня на одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой год наконец-то высунулась из сладкого эскапизма, порождённого прежде всего одиночеством. Она пребывает во власти убеждения, что наконец-то нашла свою стаю, кого-то в реале, с кем можно говорить на одном языке, не прикидываясь и не косплея на каждом шагу Штирлица.

Янка записывала и это, внимательно, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

– Скажи, если твоя героиня так уж увлечена своими политическими взглядами, то сколько у них могут продолжаться отношения с тем англичанином? Он ведь по другую сторону баррикад, получается, верно?

– Вообще-то он ей глаза должен открыть. На то, что революция – это совсем не романтично и ведёт к хаосу, а куда как целесообразнее встроиться в систему и поменять её изнутри. Часть этого даже у Ленина была – мол, не надо ломать то, что мы захватим, надо под себя переделать. Мне так в своё время глаза открыли.

– Он ей глаза открывать попытается, но та не воспринимает его… – Янка постучала себе по голове. – Короче, она будет сопротивляться его доводам. Я поняла. Мы могли бы с тобой обсудить в письмах, Сонь? Ты тут носом уже клюёшь.

– Я-то вечность так могу, вы все, наверно, больше устали. Хорошо, напишу потом…

 

8.

Время шло, серия писалась, чудеса были и оставались повседневностью. Через два года после свадьбы Алиса родила мальчика.

И Сила Алискина даже немного увеличилась. Немного она передала и мальчику. Назвали его Василием.

– Колдун будущий, – улыбнулась Янка.

– Колдун Василий Матвеевич, – Алиса будто попробовала это на вкус.

– Ну а что? Звучит!

– Пожалуй. Папа безумно горд.

– Оба его учить магии будете, – улыбнулась Янка.  
  
А ещё она научила сестрёнку многим своим фишкам и методам.

Это было очень приятно и ещё больше их сблизило. Теперь и Эльза могла при случае вытянуть сестру откуда угодно. И чувствовать чужой эмоциональный фон, не только сестрёнкин.

– Прости, что раньше этого не сделала, – повинилась Янка.

– Ты делала потихонечку, а потом мы, наконец, взялись за дело глобально, милая…

– И это чудесно!  
«Я люблю тебя, не представляешь как»,– и обняла сестрёнку от всей души.

«Я тебя больше!» – Эльза тоже крепко прижала Янку к себе.

«Мы не расстанемся! И вместе справимся со всеми катаклизмами, родная!»

«Конечно! Никогда не расстанемся!»

«И маму с сестрёнкой не оставим!»

«И племянницу! И друзей, у нас их теперь много!»

«Именно! И спасибо судьбе, что свела нас вместе!»

«А сначала позволила нам родиться сёстрами!»

«Мы наверстаем годы разлуки! Все втроём, с Анной!»

«Разумеется!»

Они простояли так долго, обнявшись. И нежно прижавшись друг к другу.

А подошедшая мама обняла обеих.

 

Ваське было уже около двух лет, когда однажды его мать прибежала во дворец вся сияющая:

– Я установила связь!

– Так, давай дальше! Это твой… биологический отец?  
А в мыслях добавила: «которого я как автор "убила"». Но, к счастью, Алиса этого не слышала, но услышала сестрёнка.

– Да, мой и Каспера! Теперь, когда у него есть внук по моей ветке и маг, стало возможным связаться!

Эльза мысленно грустно кивнула.

«Я до сих пор об этом жалею… Может, и я смогу по-настоящему вызвать нашего отца с тётей?»

«Не знаю, родная. Может, получится у Ингрид».

«Вместе может получиться. А у Алекса я прощения попросить должна в любом случае».  
– Я верю, что у тебя получится. Ты ж не одна будешь обряд проводить?

– С мужем, и сын будет присутствовать, и Рина с Тони. А если получится, в следующий раз соберём всё семейство, всех детей и внуков!

«Вот и попросишь, он поймёт, сестрёнка…»

«Я надеюсь».  
– Мне бы тоже ему пару слов сказать, Алиса. Если ты не против…

– Не против… Приходи, может, сможешь и помочь, если мы не справимся, ты же сильнее всех нас…

– Когда намечаешь мероприятие?  
«Может, ты со мной, солнышко?»

«Давай, хоть за руку подержу, золотце!»

– В ближайшее полнолуние.

– Мы придём, – проговорила Янка и погладила сестрёнку по руке.  
«Спасибо, родная!»

– Спасибо вам! – Алиска продолжала сиять.

– Попробую помочь, – кивнула её величество.

 

 В ночь перед обрядом никому не спалось.

Янка всё время пила крепкий кофе, скорее от нервов.  
– А вдруг не простит? Имеет же полное право, Эльзочка…

– С Бога за такое никто не спросит, а этому миру богиня – ты, Яночка!

– Я обычная волшебница, золотце, – улыбнулась Янка. – Давай как-нибудь и нашего отца с тётей… потом…

– Совсем не обычная, а демиург! Давай попробуем… – голос на миг дрогнул. – Ингрид только нужна, не колдовать, а присутствовать…

– Ну, наверно, родная, – и приобняла сестрёнку. – Это мы в Эренделл наведаемся или в нашем замке, Анну только вызовем…

– Проще, наверно, здесь у нас, тут ведь и мама… – Эльза к ней прижалась.

– Да. Она, может, с сестрой повидается, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.

– Именно так, и усилит родовую магию до невиданных масштабов! А насчёт отца Алисы… ты не переживай, он ведь и сам по себе хотел уйти, с помощью того артефакта, он оттуда должен видеть, что всё теперь хорошо…

– Но у меня, как автора, неприятный осадок в душе остался. Будем надеяться на лучшее, счастье моё.

– Я понимаю, необходимый, но неприятный выбор… Будем, дорогая, – теперь и Эльза расцеловала сестрёнку в обе щеки.

Старшая просто обняла Эльзу как могла тепло и нежно.

Янка с сестрёнкой просто присутствовали на церемонии, держась поодаль.

Всё делали Алиса и её муж, окутанные новой могучей силой. Сынишка ничего не делал, но глаза блестели так, что было понятно – всё же помогает. Может, больше, чем Рина, тоже имеющая прямую кровную связь с Алексом.

Янка же просто наблюдала, готовясь к сложному моменту разговора. Эльза стояла рядом с ней и держала за руку. И вот среди родных соткалась из тумана фигура, начала всё сильнее проявляться…

Когда Алекс обрёл плотность, которую можно ощутить, к нему подошла Алиса.

– Папа! Прости, что потревожила! Вот, теперь ты можешь видеть, твоя дочь растит сына и всего добилась в жизни!

– Алиска! – он обнял дочку. – Но ведь маги… не могут иметь семьи, – опомнился вдруг мужчина.

– Теперь уже могут, спасибо нашему автору! Нашей создательнице!

– Автору? – ещё больше изумился Алекс.  
Янка наконец смогла выйти из тени и посмотрела в глаза своему персонажу.

– Она теперь живёт с нами. Её величество королева Смолленда Яна!

Алекс аж рот разинул. Уже и монархию реставрировали! Он долго изучал красивую девушку перед ним.  
– Прости, что так случилось, Алекс. Я как автор приложила руку к твоей… гибели… – сказала она.

– Да я сам хотел… – начал он и осекся.

– Я читала твой дневник, который нашла в Туманной Гавани. Если бы ты изменил прошлое, Алиска никогда бы не родилась! – проговорила Яна. – Поэтому пришлось… остановить тебя… таким способом… жестоким…

– Вот и лучше так, я понимаю. Всё бывает для чего-то. Если бы я сделал, как мне подсказывали мои комплексы, не было бы не только Алиски, но и Каспера, и их детей.

– Брр! – вмешалась Алиса. – Папа, не хочу вдумываться во всё это, но так, как есть, тебя помнят и любят!

– Забудем прошлое. Я… не буду мешать вашему общению, присоединюсь к сестрёнке, – ответила Янка и вернулась к Эльзе.

Они обнялись, издали наблюдая за воссоединением семьи.

– Теперь наша очередь, родная. Вернёмся в замок?

– Давай, милая.

 

Сестрёнки вернулись во дворец. Их отсутствия всё равно никто не заметит, а Янка потом позвонит Рине. Или Рина ей…

А прямо сейчас им будет чем заняться.

– Но сперва надо поговорить с мамой и Анну с малышкой позвать…

Впрочем, это много времени не заняло.

– Я… попробую снова, – голос звучал глухо. Янка по очереди оглядела всех близких. – Вызвать к жизни тех, кого забрали небеса…

Все серьёзно кивнули. И подняли руки к небесам в одинаковом жесте – даже маленькая Ингрид.

Этот день был богат на чудеса. Никто Янку ни о чём не спрашивал, просто верили.  
Через некоторое время посреди незнакомой им обстановки соткались и уплотнились две фигуры. Король и королева Эренделла.

И смотрели на живых с радостным изумлением. А те – на них.

Вместе с девчонками и Маргит была и почти незнакомая королевской чете особа. А, может, они и не помнили её – Маргит искусно подчистила им память. Нет, потихоньку всё же припоминали… Они ведь помнили её совсем маленькой… Янка, или Ингеборг, просто склонила голову…  
– Ну, здравствуй, сестрица, – Маргит тоже подошла к сестре, когда та наобнималась с девчонками.

– Здравствуй, сестра. Как видишь, мы вместе в смерти. Надеемся, и тебе хорошо… – холодной быть королеве на самом деле не хотелось, язвила чуть ли не потому, что ирония судьбы налицо, а так, конечно, была рада…

– Злишься? Но я ведь не по своей прихоти так поступила, – проговорила Маргит.

– Не злюсь. Просто обернулось-то всё вот как… ты одна с нашими девочками, а мы вместе.

– Мы помогаем друг другу, – проговорила Маргит. – Особенно наша старшая, – королева-мать бросила взгляд на короля.

– Рад, что вы держитесь, что всё хорошо и у страны, – проговорил тот. – Мы рады.

Янка молчала и пока не знала, что сказать.

А король продолжил:

– Наш род правит теперь не только в Эренделле… Нам с небес видно всё!

Янка кивнула.  
– Эльза теперь со мной, – проговорила она. – Я не хотела, чтобы она чувствовала себя одиноко… У нас с ней одинаковая магия…

– Жаль, что мы не знали этого при жизни, вернее, забыли, – это уже королева, тётушка. – Что Эльза не одинока…

– Я с Яной вынуждена была покинуть страну, – проговорила Маргит. – Мы с ней оказались в другом мире…  
– И в другом времени, – подтвердила Янка. – Здесь не девятнадцатый век…

– Но ведь всё равно же нашли друг друга? Умнички мои, простите за всё!

– Нашли. Девчонки попали в этот мир, где я окончательно поселилась. И который я когда-то придумала… Да мы всё понимаем…

Теперь тётка обняла и Янку. А потом отец.

Та тоже обняла их.  
– Дома теперь другая династия, – Янка с улыбкой взглянула на Анну.

– Видим, уже и наследница подрастает!

– Ингрид уже большая! – гордо заявила сама девочка.

Янка с Эльзой крепко держались за руки.

Анна стояла рядом, обнимая дочь. Кристоффа не было – работал блюстителем трона.

– Так что у нас всё отлично. Королева теперь Анна, – как бы между прочим поведала Янка. – А здесь – я.

– Мы поняли, хорошо всё получилось.

– Простите, что я была немного холодна, – проговорила Янка. – Всему виной происшествие несколько лет назад…. – Яна вкратце рассказала про аферу мага-шарлатана, просто сыгравшего на чувствах и забравшего позитивные эмоции.

– И ты поверила, что мы ничего не видели с небес? Бедная девочка…

– Артефакт был замаскирован, а меня обманули чувства…  
– Даже я не распознала подделку, – повинилась Маргит.

– Вот вы все несчастные, а мы не могли и знака подать…

– В этом я была виновата, я подвела всех, – промолвила Янка.

– В том, что с небес не подашь весточку – точно не ты.

«Теперь это и вправду наши близкие, солнышко».

«Да, вне всяких сомнений».

«Надеюсь, теперь я никого не подвела».

«Ни в коем случае, солнышко».

Живые и ушедшие ещё долго говорили. Но пришло время возвращаться.

Может быть, они виделись не в последний раз.

– Приходите, как сможете, – проговорила Янка, – и… не нужно было скрывать магию Эльзы…

– Да мы уж поняли. Но если бы обстоятельства не вынудили спрятать тебя, вас было бы уже две таких принцессы и всё было бы проще…

– Все те годы Эльза чувствовала себя очень одиноко. Я… ощутила это остро, когда мы… встретились в этом мире… И мне захотелось им с Анной помочь…

– Ты справилась великолепно, дочь наша, Ингеборг… Яна. Ты лучше нас и сильнее.

– Просто… помочь хотелось. И я что-то чувствовала… какую-то связь с сестрёнками…

– И сама всё-всё преодолела… – король уже потихоньку таял в воздухе.

– Да…

– До встреч, родные…

– До встреч!  
«Вот и всё, золотко. Надеюсь, они придут к нам ещё», – и приобняла Эльзу.

«Да, солнышко, – Эльза поцеловала сестрёнку в щёку, – теперь они смогут найти дорогу и сами!»

«Я люблю тебя, без памяти!» – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ и обняла от всей души.

В эту ночь они долго не могли уснуть.

Просто сидели рядышком, обнявшись, прижавшись друг к другу, и молчали. Слов-то всё равно не было, одни эмоции.

Вполне хорошие, но слишком сильные.

 

9.

Алекс снова обещал вернуться, пусть совсем ненадолго, через полгода по времени этого мира.

И всё пошло бы, как и предполагалось. Раз первый ритуал удался – на второй уже можно было приглашать и родственников, не обладающих магией.

  
Большой дом на окраине собрал много народу. Была только семья. И друзья. И, тем не менее, все еле поместились. Но для королевской семьи оставили лучшие места. Так сказать, почётные. Янка с близкими просто сидели и наблюдали. И за тем, как снова объявился, вернее, проявился, Алекс, и за всем остальным. Как все родные смотрели друг на друга широкими глазами…

«Ты в следующий раз не стесняйся, сестрёнка, а просто заморозь меня, чтобы я глупостей не делала», – Янка тихонько пожала руку Эльзе.

«Я не смогу, родная, просто аккуратненько охлажу…»

«Спасибо, золотце».  
– Я сама уже запуталась в своих персонажах, – тихо проговорила Янка сестрёнке и маман. – Всё это так похоже на симс…

– Не без этого, только дети уже не по нашему заказу, и вообще, – Маргит была «в теме». А вот Эльза нет, и переспросила:

– На что, солнышко?

– Когда я жила ещё в том мире, есть игрушка там такая, компьютерная, где создаёшь персонажей, создаёшь семьи, целые династии аж. Тут у меня такой нет – в реальности всё гораздо интереснее.

Эльза кивнула с улыбкой, а Маргит добавила:

– И само, и непредсказуемо. В основном. Ты ведь всё равно столько для них делаешь…

– Тут у меня свой симс, в натуральном виде, – тихонько рассмеялась королева. – Только персонажи уже сами по себе живут, заводят семьи…Ты права, мам, только поддерживать и приходится.

– И помогать делом.

– Вот-вот.  
«Разве ж я променяю тебя на кучку каких-то железячек? Ты для меня гораздо дороже, родная».

«Спасибо, солнышко, и я тебя ни на что и ни на кого».

Янка послала сестрёнке волну нежности. И маме тоже.  
Тем временем вечеринка продолжалась. И кто-то вдруг заговорил о ней, Янке.

– Она нас всех создала… ну, кроме внуков.

– И мужей…

Королева только смущённо хмыкнула.

Подслушивать она не собиралась – само получалось. Уж на слух Янка не жаловалась.

– О себе расскажите лучше, – голос охрип от волнения.

– Того, чего вы… ты… ещё не знаешь? – это была Надя.

– Давай на ты, – немного недовольно буркнула Янка. – А что, я чего-то не знаю? Что-то мимо меня пронеслось табуном?

– Сомневаюсь, чтобы что-то значимое…

– А всё-таки? Вдруг помочь смогу чем? Или если это ваша тайна…

– У нас с Дарком никаких тайн, что там, ты при всём присутствовала… А вот например то, что у Каспера с Милли уже двое…

– Я знаю. У Дарьи тоже. Корнелию я просто помогла ей увидеть и даже наделила девочку немного Силой, та даже не родилась ещё.

– Но Корнелиус и Корнелия больше в твоей орбите вращаются…

– В смысле? – не поняла Янка.

– Общаешься ты с ними часто.

– Простите, что торможу, с недавних пор голова побаливает, – смутилась её величество. Голова болела с тех пор, когда Марсель двинул ей по черепушке когда-то.

– Ничего… Они живут просто как-то на отшибе, своей жизнью, я про Каспера с семьёй… Хотя мы-то общаемся с ними, конечно…

Краем глаза Янка узрела в компании смутно знакомую женщину, которая присутствовала и на её, Янкиной, коронации. И уловила почти заметное сходство с Риной.

«Неужели Маргарита Петровна?», – пронеслось в голове.

Янка еле заметно кивнула ей. Та ответила так же. И немного удивлена была.

Ведь совсем забыла про тётку Рины, а та тоже сильная колдунья… Надо будет с ней пообщаться при случае. Да и потом, она же Глава Совета Хранителей… С таким огромным жизненным опытом… И… почти что тёзка королевы-матери. Точно надо будет потом подойти. Похоже, у колдуньи свои вопросы к королеве, но сделать первый шаг стесняется почему-то. Так что Янка подошла сама.

– Простите, что беспокою. И простите, что забыла о вас так же, как про Каспера в своё время… Мне нет прощения… Не удивлюсь, что ещё кого-то забыла…

– Вроде бы нет, дитя. Мне уже много лет, я и так живу отлично, не извиняйся.

– Теперь вы, маги, тоже без ущерба для Силы можете создавать семьи. Когда-то я сильно накосячила… был такой период в жизни…

– Ничего, опять же лично меня и так всё устраивало, а так главное – что теперь ты дала всем два равноценных выбора. Оба чисты и прекрасны.

Янка склонила голову.  
– Позвольте представить вас её величеству королеве-матери. Она тоже волшебница.  
«Мам, можно вас с сестрёнкой?»

«Идём!»

– О, это большая честь для меня…

– Как вам на вашей должности, сударыня? – вежливо спросила королева.

– О, благодарю, я стараюсь.

– Причём, прекрасно справляетесь. И хочу поблагодарить за возможность быть тем, кто я теперь. Это с вашего одобрения, с одобрения Совета, я стала королевой.

– Это я одна из первых предложила.

– Вы… тоже знали заранее? Что я могу даже появиться в этом мире? – слегка улыбнулась Янка.  
Тут подошли и мама с Эльзой. Сестрёнка взяла Янку за руку.

– Нет, только чувствовала. И решила уже по факту твоего появления, Яна.

Королева представила подошедшим Маргариту Петровну. К компании присоединилась и Рина. Все друг другу явно нравились и вызывали уважение.

– Вот такие вот дела. У меня ещё к твоему брату, подружка, есть пара вопросов. Не против? – Янка всё ещё хотела понять, как и от кого Алекс узнал про артефакт Румпеля.

– Думаю, больно ты ему не сделаешь, но можно рядом постою?

– Я буду рада!  
«Любая возможность быть вместе – дороже всего на свете, сестрёнка!»

«Разумеется, милая!»

Янка кивнула Алексу: подойди, мол. И снова удивилась – каким взрослым и умиротворённым он выглядит!

– Можно вопрос? Откуда ты про артефакт узнал? – пристально глядя ему в глаза, спросила королева. – Просто это мучает меня с недавних пор.

– Случайно нашёл в записках тестя.

– А то, что часики эти принадлежали Румпельштильцхену, не знали?

– Никто из нас не знал. Сариным родителям часики достались через десятые руки.

– Понятно.  
– А кто этот Румпель?.. – вопросил Алекс.

– Был трусом и дезертиром, – стала объяснять Маргит, – перевернул половину миров из-за любви к семье, как он её понимал, заключал сделки направо и налево… и, наконец, исправился… вернее, его исправила девушка, которая всегда верила в нём в хорошее.

– Хотя до этого он гонялся за мной, как маньяк, и всё время пытался прибить, – прыснула Янка.

– У него было много маньячеств, потому что слабак и завистник.

– Я, благодаря Рине, стала бессмертной, поэтому Румпель меня и не прибил окончательно. Мама с сестрёнкой уконопатили его в какой-то горшок…  
– Янка! – тихонько погрозила ей Маргит. – Это была изысканная ваза!

Королева как-то смущённо потупилась, но не выдержала и заржала мысленно:  
«Изысканный горшок? Простите, ради бога, мам, Эльзочка».

Эльза тоже смеялась тихонько, а Маргит настаивала:

«Ваза, и за неё музей бы деньги платил, и большие!»

«Хорошо-хорошо. Но разрядить обстановку надо же юмором».  
Хозяева же дома недоумевали, с чего её величество так развеселилась. Представив вазу в виде ночного горшка, Янка прыснула в голос.

– В общем, довольно жалкий был злодей? – подытожил Алекс.

– Именно, – всё ещё угорая, проговорила Янка.

– Пытался стать крутым за счёт подлости и заёмной силы, вот и… – подвела черту и Маргит.

«Всё-таки надо было его в ночную вазу упрятать», – продолжая угорать, передала Янка.  
Картинку она передала и Рине с Алиской.  
– Ваза, конечно, хорошо, я в вас не сомневалась, дорогие, но…

– Она волшебная, однако, – засмеялась Маргит, – а из горшка некультурно появляться перед любовью всей своей жизни!

– Конечно. Простите.

– Но все уже развеселились, а разве это плохо?

– Не знаю, – смутилась Янка.  
«Только я не очень хорошее впечатление о себе оставила, наверно».

«По-моему, наоборот».

«Люблю тебя, родная. Спасибо за то, что ты есть!» – плюнув на всё, Янка просто поцеловала сестрёнку.

А Эльза её – в ответ.

«И ты моё весёлое солнышко!»

«Не всё же время грустнячить, верно, сестрёнка?».

«Ладно, милая, забудь уже… Всё хорошо!»

«Спасибо, золотко».  
– Ну, надеюсь, никто больше опасных артефактов использовать не станет? – Янка оглядела компанию.

– Если что и найдём, то сразу тебе покажем, – подмигнула Алиска. – Сдадим в казну.

– Хранилище опасных артефактов, в Управлении, – подсказала Янка и подмигнула в ответ.  
– Именно так.

 «Мам, а за каким это артефактом Римма охотилась?»

 «Не помню уже…»

«Она говорила, что ей нужна была власть над мирами. Артефакт был в большой деревянной коробке. Мы с Эльзой отобрали ту коробку у мальчишек, они нашли в подвале замка. А потом явилась Римма, в твоём теле. Ладно, давай эти вопросы решим дома, а то не хочется людям праздник портить».

«Давай. Сколько же я уже забыла…»

«Да ты и не знала, твоим сознанием Римма управляла. Хотя артефакт вернула в Управление именно ты».

«О, точно… Потом я попробую подробнее вспомнить и расскажу, но уже после вечера».  
– Надеюсь, все счастливы… А с вами, Маргарита Петровна, я надеюсь продолжить сотрудничество в магической сфере.

– И я тоже, – добавила королева-мать.

– Почту за честь, – поклонилась почтенная волшебница.

Янка тоже церемонно поклонилась.  
«Чего-то у меня вечер воспоминаний, сестрёнка. Будто прорвало».

«Может, иногда и надо?»

«Просто… Римма тогда тебя похитила, солнышко».

«Всех нас… не по одному разу… и каждая ситуация даётся нам для чего-то».

«И чему-то учит».

«Вот, родная».

«Я люблю тебя. Всех вас!»

«А мы тебя больше!»

Вечер потихоньку подходил к концу. Королева успела переговорить со всеми. Да и Алексу тоже пора было возвращаться.

Расстались с лёгкой грустью, но полные хороших воспоминаний.

 

Наутро, после всех рабочих моментов и «пропесочивания» ответственных лиц, Янка всё ж спросила у маман:

– Помнишь, вчера речь у нас про артефакт зашла, за которым Римма охотилась?

– Да, теперь совсем хорошо вспомнила. Такой кулон, с большим мутно-белым камнем.

– И какая сила в нём была, ты не помнишь?

– Он забирал души.

Янка лишь присвистнула:

– Ох, и нифига ж себе! Понятно, почему она до меня так докапывалась… и когда Эльзу похитила, тоже требовала этот… кулон…

– Ну да. Чем больше душ и чем они чище – тем сильнее владелец кулона.

– Она и сестрёнку для того похитила? Она ж всю силу у неё забрала… Когда мы с Анной нашли её, Эльзочка уже на грани была… – Янка вздохнула…

– Да. Эта сволочь хотела до поры до времени спрятать душу Эльзочки, а потом в кулон…

– Нам с сестрёнками удалось уйти… Когда я Римме фальшивку подсунула, она думала, что кулон настоящий.

– Ты молодец!

 – Не могла же я бросить сестрёнку в беде, мам!

Янка повернула голову, заслышав шаги. Получается, Эльза слышала последние слова.

Подошла, обняла.

– Ты всегда была героиней, Яночка!

– Я своих не бросаю, родная! – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Да и какая из меня героиня? Из меня только и делали шашлык разные кулинары, – и тихо рассмеялась.

– Никто из нас никого бы не бросил! – мама обняла обеих.

– Ну, так закрыть собой – самый что ни на есть героизм, сестренка!

– Просто я люблю вас! – был единственный ответ.

– А уж мы тебя как!

– Мам, тогда почему она тебя выбрала, чтобы в твой разум проникнуть? Для вящего эффекта, что ль, чтобы сделать мне больнее? Или не знала, что я тебя не помнила тогда?

– Да, может, просто хорошо меня знала.

– А я была уверена, что это… ты. Мне так стыдно, чёрт возьми, что я на тебя нападала… Я ж не знала, что тобой Римма «управляла», пока ты сама мне не показала…

– Я еле пробилась…

– Понимаю, – кивнула Янка. – Она тебе такой блок здоровый поставила?

– Ага.

– Главное, всё разрулилось.

– Вот и отлично!

Янка просто обняла сестрёнку.  
– Мне жаль, что я не проявила твёрдость и не дала основательно звездюлей ни прынцу, ни всем остальным, – прыснула королева.

– Но ведь все равно же победила! Тем больше чести на фоне их бесчестья!

– Ну, так-то да, – призналась наконец Янка. – Мы вместе победили!

– Но хорошо, что все закончилось благополучно! Люблю вас, дорогие!

– И мы тебя! – девчонки обняли колдунью.

И все надеялись, что больше ничего не случится.


End file.
